Takeshi Ofuchi
Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi was a descendant of Taro Ofuchi. He ruled Yamato until he was killed by Shogun Masamori Hyuga during a coup in the First Battle of Kageshima in 1000 AE. Takeshi's death gave Masamori full authority over Yamato as he became the empire's new leader while retaining the title of Shogun, and the Unification of Yamato began soon after. Biography Early Years Takeshi was directly descended from Taro Ofuchi and was the latest Emperor from a long line of members of the Ofuchi Clan in Yamato, ruling from Kageshima. He had been taught from birth that Taro Ofuchi had been an evil usurper, but he was well aware that victors wrote history, and from reading between the lines of the history books, he had been able to reconstruct events. The Emperor believed that Taro had been an unsung hero whose legacy had been tainted by the victors' lies. He also believed that there would come a time when the genetic superiority of Yamatians would be uncontested, and the Yamatians--and the Ofuchi Clan--would rule the entire world. However, before he could realize his grand vision, he would have to unite all the clans of Yamato, including the island of Falgorn which was still resisting his rule. Distreyd Era To Whom the Scun Tolls At some point Takeshi hired a Scunnish translator named Hageoyaji d'Arioc to translate his speech to the Chaos Dwarves of Kusomachi, hoping to end a budding rebellion there via diplomatic means. Unfortunately for the Emperor, Hageoyaji chose to use the liberal translation method when he conveyed the message to the dwarves by using crude terms which pissed off the dwarves and made them riot in response. Takeshi's guards drove Hageoyaji away from the town, and the Emperor later sent ninjas after the Scun translator who had caused him so much trouble with just a few liberally translated words. Takeshi kept many bodyguards near him to keep him safe, one of them being the half-elf Azalie Himura who secretly had a score to settle with him because the Emperor's men had killed her family to claim the Himura Clan's magical heirloom, the Emerald of Otome, whose powers Takeshi had desired. Azalie would bide her time, however, and wait when the Emperor would be at his weakest before she would strike as she knew the Emperor was a skilled combatant due to his powerful Innate Ability. Takeshi remained unaware of his bodyguard's plans. Search for Artifacts Takeshi came into possession of one of the shards of the ancient, shattered magic blade Krystallopyr. Being a well-read man, he was one of the few people in the world who knew how important it was to find the shattered Crystals of the Crystal Blade so he could use the magic of Taro Ofuchi to empower himself tenfold. The Emperor sent his agents to locate and retrieve other shards of Krystallopyr with hopes of forging the weapon anew and use its power to force the remaining gaijin and rebellious daimyos of Yamato to fall under his influence before he could focus on conquering the rest of the world and finish what Taro Ofuchi had begun so long ago. Duel of the Fates However, the Emperor soon saw trouble brewing on the home front because some of the agents he had sent to specific regions hadn't reported in for weeks. His suspicions proved to be correct when Shogun Masamori Hyuga finally rebelled against the Emperor and boldly attacked the Yamatian capital of Kageshima in an effort to stage a coup. After a fierce battle, Masamori managed to breach the city and enter the Emperor's throne room thanks to interference from Azalie who kept some of the bodyguards away at this crucial moment. The Shogun challenged the Emperor to a duel which Takeshi accepted. This duel would decide the fate of Yamato and, as it would later turn out, the entire world. Death In the end Takeshi and Masamori dueled, but the Shogun proved to be the superior warrior and slew the emperor, thus becoming the de facto leader of Yamato albeit under the title of Shogun. The emperor's last thoughts before perishing was that one day another Ofuchi would rise and carry on his and Taro Ofuchi's legacy and bend the world under their will. Takeshi's death allowed Masamori to set his ambitious plans in motion, and the Unification of Yamato could finally begin in full force under the Shogun's orders. Legacy Although Takeshi had perished and much of his bloodline had been wiped out in the Shogun's purges, one of his sisters survived the massacre and eventually gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Sasuke Ofuchi, who became the last male heir to the Ofuchi line in Yamato and would live on past the Cataclysm. From the Redeemer line in Remon, Takeshi's distant relative Hideyoshi Ofuchi continued studying the shards of Krystallopyr with nearly disastrous results until he was stopped in the First Battle of Remonton. Aliases and Nicknames ; Emperor of Yamato : His title. Appearance He was a fit man with cold eyes and dark hair, dressed in regal clothing. Personality and Traits Takeshi was a cruel, ambitious man who only saw people as pawns to be used as he saw fit. He despised speaking in anything other than Yamatian and always required a middle-man to talk to ''gaijin, or those not of pure Yamatian blood. He believed it would be unseemly for the emperor to converse directly with a gaijin, even one in his own employ as a spy. Powers and Abilities Takeshi was an above average warrior, capable of wielding a battle-axe. He was far better at knowing the obscure and forbidden shamanic magic and could cast spells such as Kuropyr and Averte. Innate Ability: He could, at will, call a wicked, poisoned battle-axe into existence. Relationships Hageoyaji d'Arioc Takeshi hired Hageoyaji to act as a translator to the Chaos Dwarves of Kusomachi. However, Hageoyaji translated the emperor's speech rather liberally with vulgar terms, which angered the dwarves and forced the emperor to end the rioting that followed. Takeshi was pissed off at the Scun and eventually sent ninjas after him. Hageoyaji, offended that the emperor hadn't paid him for his job, swore to never work for Takeshi again. Masamori Hyuga There had always been tension between the Ofuchis and the Hyugas but both had needed one another to keep the Yamatian heartlands secure. Eventually Masamori chose to fuel his ambition and rebelled against Takeshi's rule, which led to an insurrection where Masamori's forces were ultimately victorious, and Takeshi lost his life. See also *First Battle of Kageshima *Hageoyaji d'Arioc *Masamori Hyuga *Ofuchi Clan *Unification of Yamato Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ofuchi Clan Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire